Insert Dramatically Dark Future Here
by MichaelDJ54
Summary: Another Society member goes to a Black List Fandom to look for something stolen from him. What he didn't expect to happen will change his life forever...


Disclaimer: Yeah…one of the darker ones…wootness. I hope you all enjoy it, because a new little member is joining my insane membrane…

…

Poke.

"Quit it."

Poke.

"Quit it!"

Poke.

"I said quit it!" Tash whined as Miri continued to poke the blonde haired, third owner of the Elimination Society. She was still in bed of course, resting after Willowe had nearly killed her and Hati.

"No," said the younger, brunette member as she poked her shoulder again with a pout, "This is what you get for scaring me and the others…"

"I had to, you know." Tash said with a small sigh, "Besides, why not go bug Hati? I know you worried about her too."

"That's beside the point," the younger snapped suddenly. "I really thought I was going to lose my Aneki…" She whimpered a bit, looking down at her lap worriedly.

The blonde had to smile at that and leaned over to give the younger girl a small hug, which of course was rather tough, considering how she was nearly tied to the damn bed, "Don't worry Imoto…" She whispered, pecking her cheek softly with a small grin. "If Willowe from Elfen Lied can't kill me, I don't think there's going to be much out there that can," she said with a small smirk.

Miri had to grin at that and nodded, "Right," she said with a nod.

There was a silence, and finally, Miri spoke up.

"Can I…?"

Tash sighed and held up a permanent marker. "If you must." She giggled.

Miri grinned and grabbed it, adding her name and messages that had all ready peppered her cast. One of the more dominant was from Adrian, stating simply in bold black marker…

"So help me, if you even consider doing this again I will kill you, make no mistake about it! Get well soon!"

"What he said!" was what Marcus had put.

"We love ya!"

"Stop worrying us like that!"

"Either you get better soon or we're gonna hurt you!"

"Get well soon, Aneki, I don't like seeing you like this, love ya lots, Miri," Miri finished as she underlined it and smiled. "There! Now like the others keep saying, if you do this again, I'm gonna put ya back in." She grinned.

Tash grinned in return and ruffled her all ready mussed up hair. "I wouldn't put it past you."

"Ahem," said a voice near the doorway.

Both girls looked up to see Michael, standing there, his right hand in his pitch black hoodie, looking at them stoically.

"Tash, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked her very softly.

"Of course," she said softly, nodding.

"I'll be outside." Miri said as she scurried past her older self appointed brother, and Michael walked over to Tash and took a seat that Miri had previously taken, and nothing was said. Michael was staring at her cast, and Tash was staring just as extensively at the wall across from her.

"Are you feeling any better?" he asked her, his voice barely above a whisper as he asked the question.

"As good as I'm going to get," she said in affirmation, before she turned her head over to the brunette, caped Gary Stu hunter. Sensing something, she frowned. "I doubt you're here just to see if I'm fine…"

"Don't get me wrong, Aneki, I am," he said with a curt nod of his head. There was further silence, before he let loose a small, sad sigh. "I need…I need to know how to hack Adrian's computer, get past all the defenses and get into a Black List Fandom."

Tash immediately said with a very curt shake of her head. "I'm not letting you end up in the same position as me."

"I'm not going to be," he stated, "I know everything that Fandom has to offer. Compared to everything else, else, this'll be a cakewalk."

"WHY do you need to go?" Tash asked him curtly, "I don't remember there being any Black List assignments…"

"…" he looked off to the side. "That's personal." he stated. "I really need to know."

Tash sighed a bit. "I don't know why I should tell you. If everyone's giving me a hard time for being here, I don't know why I should let YOU be in the same position as me."

Michael smiled ironically. "You're one of the heads of the Society, and so is Hati, and Adrian runs the whole library. I'm a lowly grunt, everyone here has something, but if I die, nothing big."

SMACK.

"OW!" Michael hissed, rubbing his cheek slowly from the hard smack Tash had given him.

"It WOULD be a big, and don't you EVER assume your death wouldn't be missed," Tash hissed dangerously at him, "You're just as important in this whole thing as I am, as Adrian, as anyone else."

Michael chuckled softly. "If you say so." He smiled. "So, are you gonna tell me how to get past it, or am I gonna have to break the fourth wall numerous times?"

Tash narrowed her eyes at him. "You wouldn't dare…" she challenged.

"Trust me, if I'm as insane as my writer is…"

No sooner did he say that, the entire library began to rumble and shake. Everyone winced and stopped, and everyone in the general vicinity could hear Adrian screaming at whoever did that to stop.

"Tash did it!"

"OY!"

"And I'll keep doing that until you tell me how to get in," Michael chuckled to her.

She pouted and sighed. "Ask Camille." she mumbled under her breath. "I heard Adrian added in a lot of new defenses, should be easy for someone like Camille to break in like that."

"Okay." he said with a nod. "Wish me luck."

"Michael," she said quickly as he was about to leave, "so help me, if I find out anything happened to you, I will kill you. I say that a lot, but I will kill you if anything happens to you."

He paused and sighed softly. "I know." he whispered worriedly and walked off.

Tash frowned.

…

"So," The dark skinned Ex-Techie asked the brunette Gary Stu Gutter, currently looking up from working on Doyle. "You need me to help you hack past all of Adrian's defenses," she said, putting Doyle's arm back into his socket as the Android stood up and worked the arm around, making sure it functioned properly. "Question is, why should I?"

"Camille," Michael sighed sadly. "You don't know me all that well but please…you need to help me. Getting past this defense is a matter of life or death."

Camille frowned. "I don't know…"

Doyle spoke up with a, "Helping other agents in times of need is what you agreed to when you joined the Society, Camille. Helping him in a time of need is nearly required."

Camille sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Fine," she said softly, "I'll help you, but if anyone asks, I didn't do anything."

"I promise," Michael said, and then smiled. "Thanks Camille…"

"No prob," she waved it off. "Why do you need to go to a Black List anyway?"

There was a long silence between the three, and finally, the brunette sighed, "Someone took something from me…and I want it back…"

No one said anything past those ominous words.

…

"Aniki?" Miri asked as she poked her head into Michael's room, frowning. It was odd, the whole place was dark, and Claire wasn't in there either. She walked in and stumbled about before she found a light switch, and let her eyes become adjusted.

The whole place was a wreck, almost as if Michael was in a rush to find something, and frowned. Grabbing the bed sheets, she peeled the back and found a crumpled up piece of paper, with words written on it. A letter perhaps?

She unfolded it and began to read.

_Dear Gary Stu Gutter,_

_You may not know who I am, but trust me, I know who you are. You're quite well known, seeing as you ain't got no respect for my brothers and sister of the Stus and the Sues. So I decided, hey, why don't I show you how it feels?_

_I took something of yours, and let me tell you kid, she's a very pretty little thing, and it would be a shame if something were to happen to that pretty face of hers._

_Here's the thing. You and me, we're gonna go, mano y mano. You're gonna have to get into The Darkness Fandom if you really think you're gonna take me on. Oh, and by the way, if I find out you brought any other Society punks with you, And I'll give her a Columbian Necktie!_

_See you real soon punk, hope you got some face insurance!_

_Signed,_

_Mind ya own business._

Miri's eyes widened quite a bit, and she raced out of the room, heading to the E.R. with panicking cries of Tash's name.

…

Michael landed in the otherwise barren streets of New York City, and shivered as the chilly, nipped air touched his skin. He tugged his cape closer to his body and looked around from behind his mask. Hand constantly on his sword hilt, he began to walk through the streets.

Michael knew deep down that he needed to be extremely careful in this fandom, not just for the obvious reasons, but mafia hit men ran amok here. One wrong question to the one wrong person, and he'd be peppered full of bullets. Despite all that's happened to the Gary Stu Gutter that sounded FAR from pleasant.

Now, it was all a matter of trying to find this Stu. He merely told him to come to the fandom, nothing after that.

_It's so dark here…_He thought to himself as he heard a nearby newspaper flutter in the nearby breeze, and a group of leaves spun upon themselves in a small, twister like fashion, and he frowned, _If someone were to know where all the people in this town were, who would it…_

He blinked, and slapped his forehead.

"I'm an idiot."

And began his search.

…

"So please, I know I didn't want to do anything regarding going to these lengths, but you have to help me find this guy. He took someone very important from me. Please, Mr. Estacado…"

Jackie Estacado was a very handsome young man, in a very roguish kind of way, he wore a long, black trench coat around his body, complimented by black t-shirt under that and black jeans. He had long, black greasy hair around his head, and was currently smoking a cigarette.

"I can relate to you, kid." Jackie said with a nod of his head, "I've lost someone I love in the same manner, to someone who was out to get me, and hey, I can be a nice guy when I want to be."

He put the remainder of his burned out cigarette in a nearby potted plant, and light up a new one. He held up the box to Michael.

"Want a smoke?"

"Nah," Michael shook his head, holding his hands up, "I don't smoke, nasty habit."

"I don't like smoking either, trust me," he said, taking out a match and lighting the new cigarette, "But if you knew anything about me, you'd want any form of relief you can find…"

_Trust me, I know plenty._ Michael thought morbidly to himself.

"But yeah, I think I know who coulda taken your girl," he said, taking a long drag from the death stick and blew out a long puff of smoke out. "There's been a lot of talk of this new mafia head that just came in and took over the Franchetti family."

"The one uncle Paulie used to run?" Michael asked.

"The same one," he said with a nod. "Luckily, he moved the whole living quarters from Paulie's old light house and moved it closer. He's just across the street on Old Grinder Lane."

"Thanks, Jackie," Michael said as he stood up, "I know where that is…wish me luck."

"I wish you the best of luck kid, give them hell," Jackie said as he watched Michael vanished. And then a voice hissed into his head…

_Humans, Love, Life, it's all so pointless in the end…_

"Quiet down," Jackie mumbled back.

…

Michael stared up at the multistoried building, his hand still on his sword and took a deep breath, walking into the front door and slammed it open. He made for a mad dash to the upper stories.

"Boss!" gasped one of the burlier members as he stood out in front of one of the wooden doors, panting heavily, cries of pain in the other room evident that SOMETHING was going on. "I don't know how much longer we can keep this up! She's tearing us apart in there!"

The Stu was a middle aged handsome man with candy floss like hair that drifted down his shoulders, wearing what appeared to be a thousand dollar suit and far too many rings on his fingers. "You idiots, I told you to tie her down!"

"SHE _IS_ TIED DOWN! I don't even know how she's DOING this!"

He sighed a bit and rubbed his eyes, groaning all the while. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…"

"You're damn right it wasn't!" shouted a voice from the other side of the door, and with a loud _schwing_ sound, the door was cut into splinters, and standing there, holding his sword aloft was a very, very pissed off Michael.

"Ah!" The mob boss grinned and turned over in his chair to see Michael standing there. "Just the psychopath I was looking for."

"And just who the hell do you think you are?" Michael asked as calmly as he could.

"The names Alexander Satino Gram Frachetti the Third. But hey, you can call me Don, for short." He smirked.

"I'd really rather call you dead," he said as he raised his sword…and grunted, the sheer weight of it falling to the ground and imbedding it in the wood floor. He tried to pull it up, but it was FAR too heavy. "What the hell…" Why did it seem so heavy? All the other times, he could lift it with complete ease!

"Ah! I see you're finally experiencing the effects of my little Society Nullifier." Don said with a laugh, pulling out what appeared to be a baseball shaped object, see through with a dark, dark energy orb in the center of it. It was pulsating hard, and the whole object was floating in mid air.

"This is a handy little thing, let me tell you," Don said conversationally as Michael suddenly felt very, very weak. "It manages to take away the powers, skills, strengths of all the society members in the vicinity, which makes you lot a lot weaker than normal." He smirked and forced Michael to look up at him. "You can thank the Stus and Sues engineer for this."

Michael growled a bit. "Where…is…Claire…" he hissed.

"Oh, don't worry kid, she's fine." He smirked as he walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Claire, who was tied up to a chair, surrounded by knocked out gangers. She was growling and shaking in rage. "Gotta say kid, she can do quite a number on my guys, even when she's tied down."

"Michael!" Claire exclaimed in worry.

"Claire…" Michael whispered to her, and reached out, as if that would do anything.

"Oh, don't worry kid, she's free to go," the Don said, shutting the door. "YOU, on the other hand, have some explaining to do regarding my brothers and sisters you lot have captured…"

Michael narrowed his eyes dangerously. "I don't regret doing my job…"

"Oh," Don slid on a pair of spiked brass knuckles onto his own hand, "Don't worry…I'll make sure you will…"

…

"I don't care what it says!" Tash exclaimed to the others, throwing a rather intense fit. "Someone needs to go in there after him! He's gonna walk RIGHT into a trap!"

Kyle winced as his Omni-Weapon floated beside his head. "I'm sure he can't be in THAT much trouble…"

"Not that much trouble?! He's in a BLACK LIST Fandom, being coaxed by another Stu and being lured into an obvious trap!" She shouted. "Either someone goes in there and gets them or I will make it so you all have cat ears. _And_ make your lives HELL!" she hissed dangerously.

All the present Society Members gulped, and finally, Willie took a step forward. "I'll go in," he said with a nod of his head. "Michael's my friend, and I wanna help him the way he's helped me."

"I haven't been in the battle ground for a long time." Kyle said also, turning to face Tash, "I'll go in too."

"And feeling partially responsible for the incident, Camille and I shall assist you," Doyle said with a nod.

"We'll what?" Camille asked, before sighing and rubbing her eyes. "Yeah, fine, we'll go too."

"Guys, I think I got a signal," Marcus said, looking up from the screen they had moved into the E.R. for the sake of Tash and Hati. There was a moment's silence, and the screen turned a thick black, producing Michael's vitals, which, much to their shock, were all ready in the critical zones.

"What?!" Miri shouted in worry, "What the hell is doing this that he's all ready this hurt?!"

And the picture flashed on, just in time to see Michael get slugged in the face with a spiked brass knuckle and his head thrown to the side, his face horrible battered, bruised, cut, bloody and mangled all ready. His clothing was torn, and there were marks of a fight all over his visible parts of his body. He was shaking, in pain or rage, they couldn't tell.

"Aniki!!!" Miri shrieked in horror, her hands shooting up to her mouth while her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"Why the hell isn't he fighting back!?" Willie exclaimed, getting closer to the screen.

Marcus frowned heavily, and his eyes drifted over to the item visible on the desk behind the man beating the tar out of Michael. "My guess is that has something to do with that…" he stared at it intently.

"What are you waiting for?!" Tash shouted to them. "He's gonna get killed, hurry!"

Kyle, Willie, Camille and Doyle all raced off at that, time very much a factor.

…

"Now then," Don said with a playful chuckle, lifting up Michael's chin for him to look into the Stus beady little eyes. "I believe you have two words to tell me and my kind?"

Michael, panting, spit a bit of blood in his face, watching him recoil. He grinned a bit. "Yeah. How does "Bite me" sound?"

Don snarled and slapped his face. "Yo, Johnny, get me the finishing touches on this thing, would you please?"

"Sure thing, boss," he said, racing off. He came back a moment later, holding up a very large sledge hammer. He gave it to Don, who lifted it up with ease.

"Ah yeah, let's see how this place looks redecorated with Society Member brains splattered all over the walls," he laughed and prepared to lift up the weapon.

_It all comes down to this,_ Michael though barely, panting heavily, being forced to look down at the floor again. _Do I have what it takes to give up my humanity?_

He closed his eyes, and he took a deep breath, thinking of Claire.

_She's worth every bit of it…_

And swallowed the One-shot he had hidden under his tongue.

The atmosphere changed radically, enough to make Don blinked and stop his movement. "The hell…?" He shrugged. "Ah well, I'm gonna enjoy this!" and brought the weapon down.

The moment he did, however, a hideous creature erupted from Michaels back. At first glance, it was a snake like creature, but its skin was the purest of black, with bright orange lights dotted up and down its side. It caught the handle of the weapon in its mouth, and bit with enough force to snap it in half. Don let go of it in panic and fell back as another snake head snapped in front of his face, with blood stained teeth.

"What the hell is this?!" Don screamed in horror.

"The Darkness." Michael hissed in rage to the man who had just put him through the hell like no other. "A very powerful entity centuries old…" Two long, razor sharp tentacles erupted from his back and pierced the ceiling, lifting Michael up as if he were a puppet, while a third went to smashing any form of light in the room. Now in perpetual darkness, they could see Michael's eyes glow a dark orange color, and they didn't like it.

"And I happen to know; when its host is attack…they get hostile."

He then grinned a very, very dark grin they didn't like in the least.

"Rejoice. For very bad things are about to happen."

And the snake heads and tentacles went to work on the screaming gangsters.

…

BAM!

"Freeze! Anti-Cliché and Mary-Sue Elimination Society!" Kyle shouted, his Omni-weapon in the form of a sword as he looked around.

The family that had been peacefully eating dinner before the sword wielding man busted their door down screamed and ducked behind the couch. "Take what you will, just don't hurt us!"

"Oh come on!" Willie shouted, grabbing his head with one hand. "This is the fifteenth apartment we've busted down! They have to be around here!"

"Statistically speaking, there's a good twenty three percent chance the next room will be the one." Doyle said, walking past the two of them.

"Meh, too low of a chance but I'll still try it." Camille said, walking over to it and kicked it down. "Freeze! Anti-Cliché and Mary-Sue Elimination Society!"

Once more, there was nothing in there but a merely overweight man. He looked up at the odd girl who had kicked his door down, and waved it off. Kill him for all he cared, he was way too comfy.

"Okay, now I'm starting to get a little pissed," Camille sighed.

"Are we even in the right building?" Kyle asked, walking up beside the others. "I mean, really, this is getting monotonous…"

Imagine their shock and surprise when a thick black tentacle shot through the door, piercing a mobster in the chest.

"Get it off, get it off, for the love of god, no!" as he was pulled back into the room, his screaming cut short by a loud gurgling noise, and he was silent.

"Think that's him?" Willie asked after a moment of silence, and all raced to the room. They gasped simultaneously at the blood bath that greeted them.

Blood splattered on the wall like a bad modern art exhibit, in different shapes and styles, and sometimes the body that produced the blood was still there, at the very base of the wall. One of the snake like creature was currently swallowing something bloody and red and _beating_, and Michael was in the middle of everything.

Michael was panting heavily, his eyes still glowing, but half lidded now.

_We have company, young one…_

Michael panted and turned around, seeing the four Society members, and he had to smile. "They're fine…they're with me…"

_I care not young one…death is death…theirs shall be no different…_

Michael frowned. "What on earth are you talking about…?"

_You have no say in the matter child…you are not my host…you are my puppet…and their death shall be added to the list…_

"What? No!" he gasped, and said nothing more of the matter. His hand grasped tightly at his own head, and he fell to his knees.

Willie frowned. "Michael?" he asked, walking forward. "Are you okay dude? Talk to me…"

"Get…a…way…from…me!" Michael hissed, his vision starting to go dark. "Please…get…a…way!" and he screamed as everything from his view went dark, and he began to transform.

His skin began to go black and dark, almost like armor but it seemed more along the lines of skin. It flowed over his skin like ink, forming into long, black claws at the end of his hands. It flowed over his head until he looked like a smooth skinned, long clawed demon with teeth simply made for rending flesh.

Willie took a small step back, taking this time to grab his jewel studded sword hilt, and frowned. "Michael…?"

The creature that was no longer, let loose a loud shriek and stood up, the black, razor sharp tentacles erupted from his back, and shot for Willie. He parried the blow by pulling out his sword and blocking the razor blade and being pushed back a little bit.

"The hell?!" Willie shouted.

The Dark creature let loose a loud shriek, enough to make the windows on the other side of the room splinter and eventually shatter. He stood up and motioned to the window, and the whole room shook. The wall evaporated into pebbles as a massive black hole sucked it away, and Michael, with another snarl, leapt out of the building, using his long tentacles to walk down the wall, with loud, echoing crashes that sent the building shuddering and shaking.

Kyle frowned. "That's bad, that's really bad," he said to the others. Willie and Camille nodded.

"We need to go after him. He's gonna end up hurting people if he stays like that," Willie said, grabbing his sword again and swiping at the air.

"I hear you," Kyle said, as his Omni Weapon formed a suit of bladed armor over his body. "Come on, we don't have a lot of time, I have a very bad feeling about this…"

"Same here…" and both leapt through the hole in the wall.

Camille looked over at Doyle, who had taken to looking about the room. "Aren't you going to go down and join them?"

"I shall in a minute, boss," he said as he walked over to a door, which he found curious, as it had been closed through the whole time they had been there, "I just think it would be common courtesy to get what our friend had come here for."

He opened the door and sitting there, still tied to the chair but took this time to constantly beat a mafia members head over and over with her shoes was Claire. She was panting, as she was sure his nose and a few other things had been broken, and looked up at Doyle and Camille. She grinned. "Hey."

Both of them sweatdropped.

…

Both Society members dropped with heavy thuds on the ground, which immediately garnered the attention of the corrupt Society member. With a loud hissing snarl, he turned around, still held up by his tentacles dug into the ground as if to steady himself. And in some senses, it was. The darkness snakes on either side of him hisses and snapped at the air.

"Remember, we can't hurt him too much, Michael's still in there," Willie stated, bringing his sword up, as if ready to charge him down.

"I know, I know…" Kyle said and gulped. "I just hope he's thinking the same thing to us."

_You poor pitiful human…_cooed the Darkness into Michael's conscious, the only part of him that was still left. _You think these pathetic mortals care about you…what's to care about? Heh, heh, heh…a group of humans wishing to do the impossible…on a simple NOTE, they turn on you…look at them, preparing to run you down…_

Kyle leapt into action first, rushing at Michael, his sword flashing in the light the moon had gratefully allowed the three battlers. Michael's tentacle shot up and blocked blow after blow, but as a result, didn't get enough time to throw his own blows. Michael sneered and sent one of the snake heads at him…

Only for Willie to come in and block that blow with his own sword. The darkness had skin that felt like the strongest form of armor, so it didn't do much but knocked the head off course, but also took some attention from Kyle and onto Willie, who tried to block the blows that the tentacles had been flying to him, break-neck speed and quick flashes were all that showed something was happening, not to mention the loud clanks that sounded from a sword fight, and Willie's struggling grunts.

_Your sisters…your brothers…your friends…they shall never forgive you for this horrendous crime…_The Darkness snarled to Michael. _They shall never trust you…they shall all LEAVE you…_

The Darkness Michael finally howled, with such intenseness that all the windows in the general vicinity shattered into small shards, raining across the duelists like a diamond thunder storm. And he just kept screeching.

"What is he doing?!" Willie screamed to Kyle, who had taken his Omni Weapon to cover his own ears in agony.

"I don't know! He could be…what's that?" He shouted over the shriek, pointing over to the side where two light blue portals had materialized. Much to their shock, something was CRAWLING out of them. Both were of the same shape, humanoid and standing at a full three feet, with dark, misty skin, pointed faces and glowing yellow eyes. One was simply dressed, a simple vest with a large sledgehammer on his back, the other looked like something from the Vietnam war, with camouflage body suit and a VERY large machine gun on its back.

The one with the Sledgehammer giggled and whipped it out, spinning it above his head as if it weighed no more than a pound, and slammed it into the ground, making a deep crater. "All right!" he cheered, showing his rotting yellow and black teeth. "Let's rock this joint!"

"Mmm…" inhaled the war looking one, "I love the smell of petrol chemicals in the morning!"

"…It's the middle of the night…"

"…GOD I hate you," he grumbled and pulled up his machine gun, pointing it at Kyle. The sledgehammer wielding one skittered over to Willie, his weapon of choice slung over his shoulder.

_Humans are such fickle creatures…give them a reason and they war…give them an excuse and they murder…give them a simple little light of reason and they rule over people…and you my puppet are no different. You gave up your humanity…for a girl who will no long love you after she sees the atrocities you have committed against your so called team mates…such selfishness…_

A tentacle shot from the midst of the confusion towards the very distracted Willie, who had barely dodged a swing from the very heavy sledge hammer, but before he met his mark, Doyle landed in front of the tentacle, holding a fencing sword in front of him and parried the blow. The android gave the darkness infested Michael a hard look, and prepared himself for the next blow.

He proved to be quite fast, as he blocked every blow with ease, even getting close enough to swipe Michael across the cheek with his sword. He howled in agony, his head snapping to the side to see Camille, cheering on Doyle, and Claire, who looked horrified.

_Look how frightened she is of you…do you finally see how useless your life is? Everyone shall fear you…everyone you cared for shall dessert you…your life…your dreams…your hopes…all shot with the one mistake of accepting me…your life is a lie…people cared about you on pity only…_

Kyle threw a punch to the dark creature and blew it into wisps of darkness, while Willie easily decapitated his own opponent. Doyle was still holding his own against the demented Gary Stu Gutter, and Willie and Kyle both jumped in at his side, their combined tactics more than enough to start pushing their way through the swiping tentacles, gaining ground on Michael, who began to back away, seemingly more nervous than before.

_It seems the one you called Blake is right…you truly ARE a monster…_

That made Michael pause and think about it in horror. That momentary pause in the midst of a three way sword battle would prove to be his downfall, as all three of the Society members, reluctantly mind you, all swiped the Shadow Michael with their swords. The creature that had once been Michael shrieked and flew back by the combined strike of swords, and skidded to the ground.

"Michael, come on, snap out of it…" Willie said, wincing at the thought of striking one of his friends. Kyle was panting, but Doyle looked ready for anything.

_Submit to me, child…You haven't any other choice…submit…submit!_

Michael howled a horrible howl, and more razor sharp tentacles erupted from his back. He threw both of his hands forward above the three of them, and snarled. Much to their own surprise, a massive black hole began to form over the three of them. The wind kicked and blew around them as all forms of loose debris were pulled towards the hole to nothingness.

"Brace yourself," Doyle said as he began to walk forward, in an attempt to fight the current of the Black Hole. Doyle and Willie, however, had to resort to slamming their swords into the ground as an anchor. Camille and Claire gripped a tree near by. Claire continued to look at Michael, her eyes tearing up.

_Baby…_

_Yes! Yes! Beautiful destruction! Wonderful death! Submit, child, submit! YOU…_

Doyle, Willie and Kyle began to loose their footing, and began to slip. No one else noticd it was raining.

_ARE…_

Doyle began to slide back towards the Black Hole, as did Kyle and Willie, their swords digging deep gouges in the ground. Claire began to fight her way towards Michael…

_MINE!!!_

A pair of delicate arms wrapped around the black creatures chest, and much to the Darkness' own surprise, it was Claire!

_What?! Release me, you annoying human! You cannot save him, he is mine!_

That was when the bolt of lightning struck down between the two fighting parties, and the darkness let out another loud shriek that was far worse than when it had beem summoning the darklings. The darkness was evaporating as the entire area was filled with sickeningly bright white light, and as the black, armored skin peeled away to reveal Michael's skin.

_Nooooooo! _It screamed in agony as the last bit of darkness was vaporized from Michael's person, and all that was remaining is the Gary Stu Gutter.

The Black Hole disappeared as the Darkness did, so Doyle, Willie and Kyle stopped struggling. All three panted, and Camille ran over to Doyle.

"Are you okay?"

"As okay as I'm gonna get, boss," He said with an affirmative nod of his head, "But…what about…?"

All three looked worriedly in the direction of Michael, was had fallen to his knees, his girlfriend still attached to him from behind, all the while, Michael whimpered and sobbed about how sorry he was…

…

"And he's been in there for the past few hours, locked himself in," Claire mumbled to Miri, staring at the door that led to the room that she and Michael shared. "He won't come out…"

"I SWEAR TO GOD, MICHAEL WASSON, AS SOON AS I'M OUT OF THIS BED I'M GOING TO THROTTLE YOU!" screamed Tash's voice from ALL the way across the library, "IF YOU EVER SCARE US LIKE THAT AGAIN…"

"I'm…gonna go check up on her," Miri said as she gave Claire one final hug. "I promise it'll all be okay…"

"I hope, Miri…" she whispered as she hugged the younger girl in return, cuddling softly.

"AND THEN WHEN I'M DONE BREAKING YOUR BONES, I'LL MAKE IT SO THE MOST DANGEROUS FANDOM YOU EVER GO INTO IS BARNEY, I SWEAR TO YOU!"

"Tash, calm down or I'm going to glue you to the bed!" Miri shouted as she walked in.

"THEN I SWEAR, I'LL TIE YOU TO YOUR BED AND USE TRAPS EVEN _ADRIAN_ WOULDN'T CONSIDER USING!" she finished screaming, panting heavily.

A moment of silence reigned in the room, and Tash gave a small, shuddering whimper. She wiped away a few stray tears that had fallen down her cheeks as a result of her rant, and she fell back against the bed.

"Tash?" Miri asked as she scurried forward. "Are you okay?" she sat down beside her.

"They all really scared me," she whispered softly, "I really thought we were gonna lose him…he nearly died," she sniffed softly, "I'm just…relieved he's okay…"

Miri wrapped both of her arms around her older sister like figure. "We all are, Aneki…we all are…"

…

Michael had finished installing the floodlights around his room. He knew the Darkness wasn't gone, not by a long shot. A simple thing like a bright flash of lightning wasn't going to take out the Darkness, no sir. The entire room was absolutely blinding, and he found himself on his bed.

He had hurt so many of his friends…who didn't even do anything…he gave up his own humanity, but it was worth it…Claire was ALWAYS worth it…

_Seems as though we're in this for the long run, child…as I said…you're far more than a host…a puppet more like it…you're mine…_

Michael glared at the ceiling. "Not likely, you parasite. I'll learn to control you…I swear I will. I'm not a puppet…"

_Believe what you will child…you know your fate to be true…_

Michael blocked the voice out, and stared down at the ground. The events of the day coursed through his head. So he took a deep breath, buried his face in his hands, and whimpered pathetically.

Things were going to be very different for the Gary Stu Gutter…

…

And so another Dark Tale of the ACMSES passed, with a new dark entity in one of the senior members! Read and review please!


End file.
